faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Midori-Ryoshi
Midori-Ryoshi is a Science-Fantasy/Adventure/Comedy Series, which takes place in the Human-Anthropocene. Summary In the City of San Diego, a young enthusiastic Human and his Friends start to build a Guild, with the Goal of Traveling Terra and protecting San Diego from many threats. Characters The Green Hunters of San Diego Supporting Characters *Ben Wrough (1, 6, 15, 18, 28-30, 53-56, 89, 92) *Principal Carmen Grey (1, 13, 18, 28-30, 53-56) *Jenny Dash'' (1, 3, 42, 53-56)'' *Kim Dash (1, 3, 42, 53-56, 88, 97, 102) *Thomas Dash (1, 3, 42,48, 53-56) *Julia Minnelton (1, 2, 53-56) *Antony Georges (1, 4, 5, 6, 53-56, 89- 102) *Nico Deuko (2, 18, 30, 53-56, 92) *Benedikt Weyler (2, 18, 30, 53-56, 92) *Lawrence Krossner (2, 18, 30, 53-56, 92) *Sandy Yamashiro (3, 4, 21, 30, 42, 49, 53-56) *Joseph Abigail (3, 53- 56) *Sarutobi the Nue (3) *Lisa Smith (4, 30, 32, 34 42, 53-56) *Levi Casco (4, 53-56) *George Haroldi (5, 53-56) *Andrea Gorgis (5, 53-56) *Arnold Lawler (5, 53-56) *Diego Sempers (8, 18, 30, 53-56, 88-102) *Kevin Falconeer (8, 18, 30, 53-56) *Burning Andy (9, 30, 53- 56) *Garbage Bone'' (9, 11, 30, 53-56)'' Juneau Atka (10,30,53-56) *Amy Korrell (11, 30, 53-56) * Bono the Stone Golem (15, 30, 53-56) Cairo Eyes (17, 30, 32, 53-56) * T'Edwin (18, 30, 53-56) * Arthur Pendragon (dream only) (22) * Tari Oshia (23, 30, 35, 53-56) * Prestan Mirone (25, 50, 53-56) * Kayne Smith (33, 42, 44, 53-56, 105) * Kibo Peter (33, 42, 44, 53-56) * Lyro Hylonoma (33, 42, 44, 53-56) * Hyounami Yamashiro (33, 42, 44, 53-56) * Odes Warbell (33, 42, 44, 53-56) * Gwayn Caroliensis (33, 42, 44, 53-56, 105) * Craxal Jackson (33, 42, 44, 53-56, 105) * Ruffy Eresi (33, 42, 44, 53-56) * Koro Ciel (36, 42, 44, 53-56) * Adrian Alabaster (37) * Kamacuras (38-39) * Marie Smith (42, 53-56) * Thor Aesir (43, 86, 89 '(As a Aura))'' * Ivan Onesworth (45, 53-56) * Stinglight Oxford (50, 53-56, 105) * Sasha Helson (59, 105) * Kaldor Kalini (62, 71-72, 105) * The Alpha (63, 102) * Lacertus Sigma (63- 67) * Sakura Nakajima (63- 67, 88- 106) * Ex Gremory (64) * Issei Hyoudou (64) * Rias Gremory (64) * Y Ddraig Goch (64) * Luticia Prianas (65- 67) * Ellie Prianas (65- 67) * Yato (70) * Para-Gox (71) * Tengen Nakajima (81- 106) * Susanoo-no-Mikoto (as a Aura) (83, 102) * Tom Stasten (84) * Hotraid the Black Dragon (84, 88, 97) * Henry Meyrei (88- 102) * Chief Daniel Nathan'' (90, 97)'' * Herald Ultson VI (102) * Jerred Duster (102) * Nandia Kalini (103- 106) * Haru Kalini (103- 106) * Shiva Nakajima (103- 106) * Seijirou Nakajima (103- 106) * Sayaka Nakajima (103- 106) * Pengrin Yamashiro (105) * GarGar Peter (105) * Scythefeet Hylonoma (105) * Hanzo Yamashiro (105) * Stan Warbell (105) * Phord Eresi (105) * Colleene Ciel (105) * Joy Mirone (105) * Baron Urus (105) * Ares Ni'geel (105) * Kroh Corkes (105) * Jinja Lagooner (105) * Goken Warbell (105) * Marina Illiudo (105) * Sayori Nakajima (105) * Hinomaru Johnston (105) * Chris Gerty (105- 106) Antagonists * Vice Principal Sam Idirus (1, 18, 26- 29) * Reggie Borrs'' (1, 19, 49, 52-54)'' * Dagger Blings (4, 6, 10, 31, 41, 48, 52-54) * Zahnschweiss (5, 21, 46) * Lucky Miles (6, 10, 31, 41, 48, 52-54) * Floras Drazile (7, 12, 31, 33, 36, 38-39, 41, 43, 47, 50, 52-53) * Vyron Toxrar (8, 11, 20, 24, 52-54) * Nicky Krogory (13, 33, 41, 43, 52-54) * Flux Omina'' (16, 34, 52-53)'' * Shu Saeko (18) * Boris Tobowsky (26, 32, 43, 50, 52-54) * Cristhopher Boreas'' (51-55)'' * Billy Gensi (68, 85, 90) * Grayman Scarles (69, 85) * Kross the Baltan (71, 74) * Kuro the Kamaitachi (71, 74) * Sutoku VI (72- 83) * Elizabeth Moriya (73- 74) * Hiro Mikazuki (73- 76) * Arian the Werewolf (74- 82) * Ken Hellbuster (75- 80) * Sukuna the Oni (76- 83) * Meth Rougth (76- 83) * Kong Haung (77- 79) * Morgiana the Cyborg (77-82) * Ren the Bake-kujira (78) * Alfred the Incubus (78- 79) * Ruuku the Lizardman (78- 79) * Kojiki the Gashadokuro (83) * Izanami-no-Mikoto (as a Aura) (83) * Deus Drago (86- 102) * Dan Makoto (89- 99, 102) * Kronoa the Iron Giant (91- 99, 102) * Crack the Iron Giant (93) * Dogura Condor (103) * Colossum the Ilthur (105) Episodes Season 1 Guild of San Diego # The young Zoologist of San Diego'' (18- 19/02/2018.A.D.)'' # Galloping Archers and Crocodilian Lancers'' (20- 21/02/2018.A.D.)'' # North America's only Ronin'' (24/02/2018.A.D.)'' # Fashion-Spirits'' (28/02/2018.A.D.)'' # Feathered Ears and Talking Blades'' (02/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Undead-Gamblers'' (09/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Zoo-Trip'' (15- 16/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Meeting the Leader'' (21/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Road-Rowdies!'' (01/04/2018.A.D.)'' # The Frozen North'' (06/04/2018.A.D.)'' # Feasting Grounds'' (19- 20/04/2018.A.D.)'' # Danger from the Underground'' (23/04/2018.A.D.)'' # When the Human snaps!'' (30/04/2018.A.D.)'' # Gladiators VS Samurai!'' (03/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Childhood Remembrances'' (06/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Ogres do not Dance!'' (11/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Saharan Investigation'' (18- 20/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Educational Upgrade'' (01/06/2018.A.D.)'' # Aleena's Maternal Wish'' (09 - 10/06/2018.A.D.)'' # The Hooved Love-Sniper'' (14/06/2018.A.D.)'' # Fun-Day among Hunters'' (27/06/2018.A.D.)'' # Dreamwalkers'' (01/07/2018.A.D.)'' # Beach Times'' (04/07/2018.A.D.)'' # Never let a Sword Drive'' (18/07/2018.A.D.)'' # From Male to Male'' (03/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Berserking Dash, Part 1'' (14/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Berserking Dash, Part 2'' (14/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Garren's Capture'' (15/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Comradry over Control'' (15/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Let's make a Movie!'' (22/08/2018.A.D. - 10/09/2018.A.D.)'' # A Look into Natural History'' (13/09/2018.A.D.)'' # Detective Howard'' (20/09/2018.A.D.)'' # A Day with the Hunter's Pets'' (27/09/2018.A.D.)'' # The Claws of Fire'' (30/09/2018.A.D.)'' # How to save a Shark'' (03/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Sweets of Fortune'' (12/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Green Interview'' (19/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Wrath of Monsters, Part 1'' (31/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Wrath of Monsters, Part 2'' (31/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Vacation on Luna'' (05- 18/11/2018.A.D.)'' # Enthusiasm for Eastern Art!'' (03/12/2018.A.D.)'' # Christmas Celebration with the Hunter-Families'' (25/12/2018.A.D.)'' # Lightning Sword of the New Year'' (31/12/2018 - 01/01/2019.A.D.)'' # Defense of the Amazon'' (13/01/2019.A.D.)'' # The Homunculi of the Black Forest'' (06/02/2019.A.D.)'' # The Wish is Granted!'' (09/03/2019.A.D.)'' # The Great Dragon Show'' (18/03/2019.A.D.)'' # Robots of the University'' (23/03/2019.A.D.)'' # Toys, Toys and More Toys'' (05/04/2019.A.D.)'' # From Female to Female'' (12/04/2019.A.D.)'' # The Wounds of a Wildman'' (25/04/2019.A.D.)'' # The Dungeon before the Storm'' (04/05/2019.A.D.)'' # Attack on San Diego'' (05/05/2019.A.D.)'' # For San Diego!'' (05/05/2019.A.D. - 06/05/2019.A.D.)'' # San Diego is Saved!'' (06/05/2019.A.D.)'' # Festival of Memories'' (06/06/2019.A.D.)'' Season 1.5 Tales between the Stories #Next Generation started! ''(01/09/2026.A.D.) '''Episode 57'' #Elder Warriors (16/10/2030.A.D.)' ''Episode 58' #The renegade Dhampire ''(02/03/2035.A.D.)' Episode 59'' #May the spear purify you ''(23/05/2041.A.D.) Episode 60'' #One from the Lagoon, One from Space ''(05/06/2042.A.D.) Episode 61'' #Six arms, four blades, one girl ''(15/06/2043.A.D.) Episode 62'' Season 2 Chapter of Yukari #New Start in Kyoto ''(22/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 63'' #Apostle Lacertus ''(22/06/2045.A.D. - 23/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 64'' #The Plains of Avalon ''(23/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 65'' #Martian Evolution ''(24/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 66'' #Newcomer Yukari ''(24/06/2045.A.D. - 25/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 67'' #Thief of prehistory ''(25/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 68'' #Gambling Sorcery ''(26/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 69'' #Fighting your inner Demons ''(03/07/2045.A.D.) Episode 70'' #The Beast-Tamer of Baltan ''(17/07/2045.A.D.) Episode 71'' #An Ghoul and Gift ''(24/07/2045.A.D.) Episode 72'' #An Arrival in Devil Territorial'' (25/07/2045.A.D. - 05/08/2045.A.D.) Episode 73'' #First contact with Sutoku's Legion'' (05/08/2045.A.D.) Episode 74'' #A Champion of Hell ''(06/08/2045.A.D.) Episode 75'' #The Antarctic Hell Castle ''(06/08/2045.A.D.) Episode 76'' #The Legion Pride ''(07/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 77'' #The difference of two kind (07/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 78' #The Fall of Sutoku's Legion ''(07/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 79' #Shine your finger! Makaijin!!! ''(07/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 80' #Mind of Man ''(08/08/2045.A.D.)' Episode 81'' #The Last Opera ''(08/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 82'' #Harmony (08/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 83' #The Hunter of Ragnarok ''(08/09/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 84' #My new precious Life ''(11/09/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 85' #The new Threat (16/04/2046.A.D.) Episode 86'' #The Extinction-Bringer (18/04/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 87' #It Begins! The Second Battle of San Diego!! ''(18/04/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 88' #The Danger Zone ''(19/04/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 89' #Return of an old enemy ''(23/04/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 90' #The Monster (30/04/2046.A.D.) Episode 91'' #The Crisis (30/04/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 92' #A Plan ''(02/05/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 93' #The Ambush ''(04/05/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 94' #Minute of Life (05/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 95'' #Life and Death'' (06/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 96'' #My Ideology (06/05/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 97' #The big suprise (09/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 98'' #Never surrender'' (11/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 99'' #The three on one (14/05/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 100' #Hope (16/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 101'' #The Judgement of Deus Drago (16/05/2046.A.D.)' ''Episode 102' #My four new precious angels ''(20/05/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 103' #Vacation to Tokyo (27/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 104'' #Our Newcomer (08/06/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 105' #Greatest Day ever (13/06/2046.A.D.) Episode 106'' Trivia *The first Season is very loosely based on the School-Life of CyberRaptorX5074. *The hypothetical opening song is Oath Sign from LiSA Category:Series Category:Science-Fantasy Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Human-Anthropocene Setting